


Girls' Night (pt.3)

by Hagar



Series: Girls' Night (Purimgifts 2018) [3]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: Expanding the canon scene.





	Girls' Night (pt.3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).



Within minutes of the performance ending, the incident Gisette predicted occurred. Indeed, two of them did, each within seconds of the other.

Princess Anaele turned to the princess Cordelia. “I heard many interesting things about Hise,” she said. “I was excited to meet the pretty pirate ladies of much fierceness. Are you just very good at the pretending? Or are the stories all wrongness?”

Princess Cordelia puffed up. “Pardon me?”

“Why, aren’t you the most adorable little thing,” Lady Avalie drawled at Princess Penelope.

“Th- thank you?” The princess hesitantly replied.

“Pity about that stutter, though,” Lady Avalie continued in perfect deadpan. “Still, it’s sort of adorable, and thankfully someone like _you_ isn’t popular for what you have to _say_.”

Gisette sipped her tea, feigned disinterest, and waited to see how would Lady Golshan resolve the tensions; Gisette was positively certain that was a _how_ , and not an _if._

“I would argue that courage is more than one thing,” Lady Golshan said. Her words were nominally directed at the princess Anaele, but she made a momentary - and significant - eye contact with Princess Penelope. “Many a battle are won with words, rather than with swords.”

Princess Anaele scowled ruefully, if such a facial expression could be said to exist. “My mother would agree with you, likely,” she admitted.

“Yet combat is such a _direct_ way of displaying one’s courage,” Lady Avalie said.

“Indeed,” Lady Golshan said in a tone of voice that sounded like agreement yet wasn’t. “Sometimes, it is an act of courage merely to exist.”

Lady Avalie smiled. “Well played, Lady Golshan, well played.”

Lady Golshan smiled blandly, and said: “I believe we are not yet out of peaches. I, for one, intend to have one immediately.”

Princess Anaele’s face brightened instantly, as did Princess Penelope’s. Princess Cordelia joined them and the Lady Golshan on their quest to obliterate the remaining fruit.

Lady Avalie shared a momentary look with Gisette, and then the two of them joined the others. The two of them did not get along half as marvellously as some would think, but on this one thing they were - apparently - in agreement: that given where Lady Golshan’s skills were and what outlook tended to accompany said skills, it was nothing short of a marvel, how much Lady Golshan cared and who she cared about.

The easy conversation of sweets and _outstanding_ poetry continued for a while more, but it was not a long while; rather it was the day that’s been long, and soon enough, the conversation became punctuated by yawns. When even the ladies Avalie and Golshan succumbed, it was unanimously decided that it was time to call it a night.

Ever resolute, Princess Anaele was the first to big her goodbyes. Second was Princess Penelope, who’d spent the latter part of the evening happily chatting with Princess Anaele about _plants_ , of all things; Gisette couldn’t fathom what was so interesting about plants that did not even make good weapons or poisons. Princess Cordelia was third.

Princess Gisette and Lady Avalie measured each other up. When it became apparent that the lady approached this game with the same deadly - if veiled - seriousness that she approached everything else, Gisette decided to forfeit.

She approached Lady Golshan and nodded, smiling slightly. “Thank you for the invitation, Lady Golshan,” she said. “It was a surprising way to spend an evening.”

Lady Golshan smiled another one of her misleadingly bland smiles, and said: “I aim to surprise, Highness, so I will take this for a compliment.”

Gisette’s smile widened a smidgen, but she did not say, _It was._ Instead, head held high, she left the parlor, not quite caring for Lady Avalie’s parting words.

It was, indeed, a night to remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
